DESTINADO A ALGO MAS
by xjapan
Summary: Es el festival de la luna azul pero justo en ese momento se revela un secreto del pasado de Filósofo el cual desconoce totalmente ¿estara el ilusionista preparado para cumplír su destino?
1. Chapter 1

DESTINADO A ALGO MAS

CAPITULOUNO

EL ATAQUE DE MORGANA

Hola primero que nada los pitufos no me pertenecen si a su respectivo creador,este fic es secuela de mi fic anterior aunque no tiene mucho que ver tambien adelantar que aqui apareceran abuelo y nanny y una pequeña sorpresa jeje bueno sin mas comienza la historia

hace 120años

Se ve a dos pequeños pitufos jugando con un bebe pitufo en la aldea pitufo este era el mas pequeño hasta el momento y aunque habia nacido con una discapacidad visual estaba rodeado de amor y era la criaturita mas linda del mundo

Fortachon -muy bien Valiente ya es mi turno de jugar con el bebe

Valiente-olvidalo tu lo tiras

Fortachon -no escierto

Valiente si es cierto

Fortachon -que no

Valiente -que si

Nat am chicos

Ambos QUE

Nat -papa pitufo dice que se alisten para la fiesta

Bueno lo que pasaba era que el pequeño cumplia su primer año de vida y todos estaban celebrando una gran fiesta incluso algunos amigos de la familia estaban ahi entre ellos tres miembros del consejo de hechiceros pues una de ellos habia tenido una premonicion con respecto a el esa mujer era la que años mas tarde se convertiria en su mentora

Papa pitufo -en nombre de bebe pitufo quiero agradecer a todos su presencia

Abuelo -es tiempo de que el pequeño diga su primera palabra papa pitufo

Papa es cierto este sera el momento en que sabremos su personalidad y su nombre

Para cuando coloco al pequeño en la roca este dijo una palbra bastante rara para ellos intelectual fue la primera palbra del niño asi que tambien escogieron un nombre algo peculiar como su personalidad yavque era un niño muy curioso queria saberlo y aprenderlo todo lo llamaron Filosofo

Bromista-valla nombrecito jajaja

Valiente - bueno a el si le agrada (el pequueño se empieza a reir)

Mientras

Grifin abuelo nannynecesitamos hablar a solas

Nanny -sabemos perfectamente de que quieres hablar Grifin

Mayorca-entonces entienden que en su momento ese bebe sera el siguiente pitufo enmascarado

Abuelo por su puesto en su momento se lo explicaremos con calma yo personalmete me asegurare de que no cometa ningun error

Lisandra -estoy segura de que el lo entendera cuando llegue el momento por ahora solo corresponde protejerlo (viendolo dormir)aww ¿no es un encanto?

Arquimides -bha bamplinas

Papa pitufo -cuando llegue el momento le explicaremos todo por lo pronto no dejaremos que nada le pase

Nanny oh casi lo olvido esto esbpara el pequeño (le coloca un medallon)esto es para ti Filosofo para que nunca olvides que tu corazon siempre estara en el lugar correcto

Voz que conmovedor no habia sentido este nudo en la garganta desde que se me atoro un camaron ¿eh? ( todos se le quedan viendo)

Mujer ¿que esto es una fiesta o un velorio? bajaste de peso Mayorca lindo corte Grifin

Lisandra -Morgana pudiste venir ¿como estan las cosas en el reino obscuro?

Morgana bien todo lugubre ya mentiendes aha aqui esta el pequeño eclipse aqui tengo un chupete para el regordete (el bebe le muerde la mano) AUCH que impetuso el angelito-

Papa -vamos Morgana no seas aguafiestas unete a la celebracion

Morgana-no puedo viejo porque mientras ustedes celebran yo tengo una muy pesada tarea que por cierto tu señor padre me asigno alegremente querido Alquimista asi que no

Lisandra ay hermaana ese trabajo te va a matar jajaja ese trabajo te va a matar ja me muero de la risa(el chiste fue porque las ninfas son inmortales)

Morgana si muerete de risa (se va furiosa)

Si hay una hechicera a la que no habia que hacer enfadar era precisamente la bruja Morgana ella tenia mucha envidia de papa pitufo y su hermana Lisandra pues ellos tenian mas poderes que ella pues queria ser la hechicera más poderosa de todas pero no contaba con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir

Morgana PENA

Pena Pena mi señora

Morgana PANICO

Panico Panico ama

Ambos reportandose señora

Moragna sisi solo recuerdenme cusndo lleguen las arpías

Pena ya estan aqui ama

Morgana QUE LAS ARPIAS YA LLEGARON ¿Y NO ME LO DIJERON?

Mas tarde

Las arpias eran brujas horribles que podian verlo todo pasado presente y futuro pronosticaron muchas cosas y claro lo Morgana queria saber ella pregunto si excistiria alguien que le impidiera apoderarse del mundo alo que ellas respondieron lo siguiente

Arpias -en 120 años los planetas se alinearan y los pitufos enmascarados seran al fin vencidos y tu Morgana lograras tu cometido

Morgana (feliz) SI EL CONTROL DE TODO

Arpias -pero si el ilusionista pelea seras derrotada (se van)

Morgana-(furiosa) ¿QUE? ok calmate ya paso ya paso tengo una idea el pequeño eclipse no llegara a cumplir ese destino

Mas tarde Morgana volvio a la aldea por suerte cuando intento atacarlos loshechiceros lograron vencerla pero ellos sabian que no se rendiria tan facil pues amenazo conque volveria en el momento en que ellos no lo esperaran esto preocupo a papa pitufo

Nanny ¿la encontraron?

Papa no lo unico que supimos fue que ataco una aldea cercana tomo el cuerpo de un hada y desaparecio

Lisandra no hay rastro de ella buscamos por todos lados

Papa creo que lo mejor es que Filosofo no sepa la verdad

Mayorca -pero Alquimista

Papa -lo siento Mayorca pero no puedo arriesgar a mis pitufitos por el momento no debe saber que es un pitufo enmascarado lo siento

Lisandra -pero

Grifin esta bien amigo te entendemos

Tiempo mas tarde enterraron el medallo en un lugar lejano a la aldea y durante los siguientes 46 años fue tratado como un pitufito comun pero bastante sobreprotejido por su padre y sus hermanos por suerte o casualidad del destino se convirtio en un joven ilusionista años mas tarde y precisamente llego el momento en que cumplio los 120 años y pronto descubriria quien es en realidad

Fin del capítulo uno

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic espero les guste aqui va haber mucho humor mucha aventura para enteder el resto de la historia hay que leer las otras dos cada semana un capitulo nevo nos leemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

DESTINADO A ALGO MAS

CAPITULO DOS

EL SECRETO DEL MEDALLON

120 años despues el pequeño se habia convertido en un joven pitufo bastante inteligente aun tenia curiosidad por el mundo que lo rodeaba y aunque en su adolescencia habia sido algo desesperante por suerte para el y para todos habiaa madurado aun era bastante serio pero muy en su interior tenia un corazon sensible ese dia se celebraria el festival de la luna azul pero ese dia cambiaria su destino

En la aldea

Vexi-ya estamos listos para el festival

Pitufina y sobre todo el pequeño Filo

Vexy -si ese chico tiene talento "si tan solo llegara a los ensallos de vez en cuando"~~

Mientras

Filo ¿chicos ya estan listos?

Sassette -si bueno casi todos

Astro-chicos ¿no es genial? (Filo y los pitufines se encontraban en una cabaña abandonada)

Triston si genial vamonos de aqui

Travieso -Triston no me digas que te esta dando miedo

Triston-¿miedo a mi como crees ? me gustan las aventuras el peligro en cada RINCOOON (ve uninsecto y se cae)

Filo ¿estas bien Triston?

Triston -si no te preocupes estoy bien

Nat chicos miren¿habian visto algo mas pitufo que esto?( traia un reloj)

Sassette que lindo

Travieso pero ¿que es eso?

Filo no lo se pero estoy seguro de que Arquimides nos lo dira y ¿ eso que sera? ( sostiene una ocarina) bien sera mejor que vallamos a ver a Arquimides

Justo cuando los chicos salian a buscar al viejo búho Filo se tropeso con una roca pero esa no era cualquier piedra si no aquel medallon que hacia 120 años le fuera entregado y le fuera ocultado por su propio bien pero no muy lejos de ahi se encontraba la malvada bruja Morgana tratando de revertir el hechizo que papa pitufo le habia hecho a uno de sus sirvientes

Morgana -bien voy a comenzar a revertir el hechizo (morgana lo intento todo pero nada funciono) es inutil los poderes de papa pitufo son demaciado fuertes para que yo pueda contrarrestarlos

Pena -Lisandra lo habria logrado

Morgana(furiosa) ¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?

Pena (asustado) nada no he dicho nada

Morgana -DEJA DE CRITICARME toda mi niñez he recibido criticas de mi madre Lisandra esto Lisandra aquello o Morgana ¿por que no puedes ser como Lissie? ESTOY HARTA

Pena Lisandra no tuvo la culpa de lo que me hicieron tu si

Morgana no es cierto

Pena por tu culpa estamos atorados aqui desde hace 120 largos años

Morgana no es cierto

Pena por tu culpa no podemos mostrar la cara en la alta sociedad

Morgana estas pasando del limite mounstrito (de pronto la bola de cristal le muestra algo) es el collar al fin llego el momento que estábamos esperando cuando el joven Filosofo descubra el secreto de ese medallon va a tener muchas preguntas ¿y quien va a resolver todas sus dudas?

Pena nosotros

Morgana exacto vamos tengo un plan

Mientras

Filo Arquimides hey Arquimides

Arquimides hola muchacho niños ¿que tienen ahi?

Filo encontramos algunas cosas no muy lejos de aqui

Arquimides bien vamos a ver esto valla tiene años que no veia una de estas

Sassette ¿que es?

Arquimides es una ocarina sirve para crear musica

Filo(asustado)¿musica? ay no el concierto lo olvide Vexy va a pitufarme

Nat ¿que hoy es el concierto?

Filo perdona Arquimides pero tenemos que irnos adios y gracias

Arquimides fue un placer hijo ven cuando quieras

Por suerte Filo y sus hermanitos llegaron a tiempo al concierto varias horas mas tarde el chico se encontraba restaurando las cosas que encontro en el bosque en especial aquel extraño medallon

Filo ¿que es esto ? (le quita el polvo y lee su nombre) "filosofo" ¿que es esto porque tiene mi nombre? tengo que averiguarlo

Fin del capitulo dos

Hola bien aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero les haya gustado hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

DESTINADO A ALGO MAS

CAPITULO TRES

EL PITUFO ENMASCARADO

En ese momento el chico estaba mas que confundido no sabia que hacer o que decir el estaba decisido a saber asi que se armo de valor y en medio de la fiesta fue a preguntarle a papa pitufo

Filo papa ¿ puedo preguntarte algo?

Papa-claro que si Filosofo dime

Filo-¿que es esto? ¿ porque tiene mi nombre?

Papa(asombrado)¿de donde lo sacaste?

Filo-lo encontre en el bosque papa se que quieres protegerme pero Lisandra me dijo una vez que tenia algo importante que hacer y que pronto se me rebelaria tengo el presentimiento de este medallon tiene que ver

Abuelo yo puedo explicarte muchacho

Papa - Abuelo ¿cuando regresaste?

Abuelo -hace un momento Nanny y yo tuvimos una premonicion(justo en ese momento la malvada Morgana aparece)

Morgana - una fiesta ¿todavia no sirven el pastel o si?

Filo¿quien eres tu?

Morgana vaya asi que el pequeño eclipse ha crecido

Filo-aun no respondes mi pregunta

Morgana- soy alguien a quien tu padre y tu querida Lisandra conocieron muy bien

Logicamente el muchacho no entendio lo que Morgana quiso decir por suerte en ese momento Grifin y Mayorka llegaron a la aldea intentando detenerla para su desgracia esta volvio a desaparecer dejando a todos realmente confundidos por ello Abuelo y Nanny llegaron a la conclucion de que debia conocer la verdad

Nanny -¿ahora entiendes porque tuvimos que ocultartelo?

Filo no puedo creerlo no llevo ni cien años como ilusionista y ahora resulta que soy un guardian

Abuelo entendemos como te sientes muchacho pero ahora debes saber el resto de la verdad

Papa-veras hijo esa bruja es hermana de Lisandra fue compañera nuestra en la escuela de magia

Filo¿pero porque quiere hacernos daño?

Abuelo- la bruja Morgana por alguna razon tiene envidia de tu padre y de su propia hermana

Nanny - por suerte ella no tiene tanto poder para lograr su cometido de dominar el mundo pero desgraciadamente se ha presentado una fatal profecia los planetas se alinearan y ella adquirida mas fuerza que nunca

Filo-¿pero hay modo de detenerla verdad?

Grifin es por ello que te decimos esto solo los guardianes podemos detenerla

Papa ella esta conciente de de ello por eso quiere deshacerse de nosotros por eso te ocultamos la verdad

Filo -eso me queda claro yo no tengo nada que reprocharte papa al contrario te agradesco todo lo que hiciste pero hay algo que no entiendo si morgana es hermana gemela de Lisandra ¿que no su tiempo debio haber terminado ya?

Mayorca no lo se hijo Lisandra deberia estar con nosotros pero quisas Morgana tuvo algo que ver con su desaparicion porque se supone las ninfas son inmortales

Y asi era lo que en realidad habia pasado era que Lisandra no habia muerto si no que se habia tranformado en Luna aquella ninfa amiga del muchacho en la escuela de magia su propia hermana le quito su poder por lo cual para protegerlo tuvo que ocultarse pero sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que volver

Mas tarde

Abuelo -para detener a Morgana debemos encontrar los siete elementos de la sabiruria solo con esas piezas y el conjuro podemos evitar una desgracia

Nanny-debes estar listo para lo que viene es un viaje muy peligroso

Papa -confiamos en que podras tomar la desicion correcta

Filo asi sera papa no te defraudare a ninguno

Y asi comenzo su viaje pero no irian solos algunos voluntarios y Estela novia de Filo iran con ellos pero la busqueda no seria nada sencilla

Fin del capitulo tres

¿lograran los guardianes cumplir su mision?

¿Filo yLisandra volveran a verse?

Lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

DESTINADO A ALGO MAS

CAPITULO CUATRO

LA BUSQUEDA

Al dia siguiente todos se pusieron en marcha buscando las siete piedras el problema era que Morgana tambien inicio esa busqueda y tenia un malvado plan

Morgana -muajajajaja ahora mis legiones detengan a esos asquerosos suspiritos azules

mientras

Fortachon nosotros conocemos mejor el bosque asi que guiaremos de dia

Fatima muy bien pero entonces nos seguiran de noche

Estela¿cuando sera el dia que no se pelearan?

Filo a estas alturas ya no tengo idea

Vexy chicos ¿escucharon eso?

Justo en ese momento un monton de huitres los miraban como si esperaran algo

FESTIN CELESTIAL

(huitre mayor)

_Festin celestial ya quiero saborearlo_

_sera especial eso no hay que dudarlo_

_(_huitre menor)

_yo sueño con un pitufo_

_sasonado al vapor_

(huitres)

_no hay mas que esperar a devorar_

_rico manjar_

_Festin celestial ya quiero saborearlo_

_pitufin al vapor_

_pitufina flameada_

_todo es especial todo es alimento _

_solo hay que tener sason y tener hambre_

_no hay mas que esperar ricomanjar_

_a devorar_

_festin celestial_

Por suerte los conocimientos de magia de los guardianes lograron detener a los huitres y de paso encontraron las dos primeras gemas para gran molestia de Morgana pero no todo el viaje fue tranquilo y menos con los pitufines rondando por ahi

Astro-oye Fatima ¿me puedes lanzar de ese tronco?

Fatima no se si deba

Astro entonces le dire a mi hermano Fortachon que el lo haga

Sassette no te va a dejar en paz

Scotty tiene razon sera mejor para todos que le digas que si

Fatima ¿estas seguro que lo habias hecho antes?

Astro como un millon de veces haslo(lo lanza) estoy volando se que puedo volar ( se golpea con un tronco)

Sabrina ASTRO(en ese momento todos corren a ver que pasa)

Filo Sassette ¿que paso?

Sassette Fatima lo lanzo de la rama

Estela¿que hiciste que?

Fatima el dijo que podia

Filo y ahi vas tu y le crees

Scotty podemos ayudar

Fortachon ya hicieron bastante( en ese momento el pequeño Astro despierta)

Astro ¿que paso?

Pitufina ay Astro que susto nos diste

Sam bueno falsa alarma

Filo ¿que les puedo decir? estan peques hhacen de mi vida una aventura (mira a Astro y Sassette) los voy a matar (se echan a correr ) no vuelvan a asustarme asi

Valiente(mira divertido la escena) "hasta que me comprendiste muchacho"

Mientras eso pasaba papa pitufo abuelo y nanny analisan las posibilidades de un nuevo ataque pues sabian que Morgana no se rendiria tan facilmente por suerte tambien habia una esperanza pues sabian que Lisandra aun vivia y podria ayudarlosa detenerla la pregunta era ¿como lo tomaria el chico despues?

Arquimides sabes que el muchacho debe saber que fue lo que realmente paso

Luna(Lisandra) lo se Arquimides pero tambien se que Morgana es capaz de cualquier cosa lo que me parece extraño es que en estos años no se ha aparecido por aqui

Arquimides si te refieres a que si el chico sabe quien es si ya esta al tanto de todo

Lisandra sabia que tarde o temprano lo sabria bueno hay que buscarlo antes de que Morgana lo haga

Fin del capitulo cuatro

Hola lamento el retraso la verdad tuve problemas con mi internet para aclarar la cancion es de la era del hielo y scotty es la contraparte masculina de Sassette bueno espero comentarios hasta luego


	5. Chapter 5

DESTINADO A ALGO MAS

CAPITULO CINCO

EL SECRETO DE LISANDRA

Durante la noche buscaban un refugio para pasar la noche y por consejo de Filo Fortachon trato de hacer las pases con Fatima todo iva bien hasta que hablo de mas

Fortachon-bueno creo que si mi hermano menor es novio d tu hermana deberiamos llevarnos bien no

Fatima -supongo que si despues de todo en su momento vamos a terminar emparentando

Fortachon si y quien sabe talvez podriamos salvar nuestra especie

Fatima -a si ¿y como?

Fortachon -no te hagas ya sabes

Fatima -aver Fortachon apenas nos conocemos tu hermanito y mi hermanita no llevan ni veinte años de novios ¿y ya quieres conmigo?

Fortachon -no aqui ya a su tiempo solo digo que es nuestraresponsabilidad

Fatima (molesta) ahha y vas a hacer el gran sacrificio para salvar a tu especie sabes que no salvaras tu especie ni esta noche ni ninguna otra (se va)

Filo -¿pues que le dijiste?

Fortachon -ella malnterpreto las cosas

Mientras

Arquimides-ahora estan en el medio pico debemos darnos prisa Morgana no tarda en encontrarlos

Lisandra -tienes razon Arquimides no puedo permitir que algo le pase a Filo

Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar Lisandra es golpeada por una fuerza misteriosa para cuando desperto se llevo una sorpresa desagradable mientras eso pasaba Morgana planeaba el siguente ataque pues sabia que de noche el peligro era mas fuerte

Valiente-Fortachon no se que le dijiste a la srñorita pero mas vale que te disculpes ellos nos estan ayudando ¿recuerdas?

Fortachon-¿estas bromeando? Fatima es imposible de convencer ella fue la que malinterpreto las cosas

Pitufina-pero Fortachon es importante para Filo que nos llevemos bien no sabemos como valla avterminar esto por eso todos debemos cooperar

Fortachon -esta bien solo por eso lo voy a hacer amm Fatima podemos hablar

Fayima Scotty dile a Fortachon que no me hable

Scotty dice que te vallas y que no te quiere ver

Fortachon ella no dijo eso Fatima yo quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato

Fatima ahora dile que necesito mas espacio

Scotty dice que eres un grosero y que tu precencia le molesta

Fortachon asi pues dile que ella exagero las cosas

Papa ya fue suficiente pitufitos debemos estar unidos no sabrmos lo que pueda pasar

Nanny tiene razón hijos mios el peligro esta en todos lados (en ese momento comienza a temblar)

Filo no puede ser no de nuevo ( en ese momento un dragon sale de la nada ) esto no sera facil

Abuelo no olvides lo aprendido muchacho recuerda que la confianza es algo primordial

Por suerte contaba con la ayuda de su padre y sus abuelos y el dragon fue derrotado desgraciadamente el medio pico estaba a punto de derrumbarse y se necesitaba la ayuda de todos por desgracia no todos estaban dispuestos a cooperar

Filo FORTACHONDISCULPATE

Fortachon NO ELLA EXAGERO LAS COSAS

Filo DISCULPATE YA

Estela FATIMA DISCULPATETU

Fatima JAMAS

Estela DISCULPATE O YO MISMA TE EMPUJARE AL VACIO

Vexy QUIEN SEA PERO YA

Gruñon DISCULPENSE

Fatima ESTA BIEN LO SIENTO tiene razon exagere las cosas

Fortachon no yo fui el que hablo demas

Por suerte todos salieron ilesos del ataque ya solo les faltaba una gema para impedir la fatal profecia y aunque el ilusionista estaba dispuesto a cumplir du destino no queria arriesgar a nadie mientras eso pasaba Lisandra se encontraba cautiva por quien menos penso

Lisandra Chernov gracias al cielo que eres tu debemos ayudar a nuestro amigo

Chernov tranquila Luneta o deberia decir Lisandra

Lisandra pero como..

Chernov ¿que no te acuerdas de mi?

Flashback

La aldea de Chernov habia sido atacada y su madre habia desaparecido desgraciadamente papa pitufo y lisandra no habian podido hacer nada pata deterner a Morgana

Chernov mama ¿donde estas?

Lisandra tienes que ser fuerte

Chernov no

Fin del flashback

Chernov y te hice caso fui fuerte durante 120 años esperando la opprtunidad de hacer justicia y traer de vuelta a mi madre todo este tiempo organice mi plan si ganaba la confianza del ilusionista podria llevar a cabo mi venganza contra ti y su padre y mi madre ya no sera voces y somras pero no conte conque el muy tonto se fuera a enamorar eso me facilito las cosas ahora si quiere salvar a su noviecita tendra que darme las gemas

Liadandra no lo crei de ti eres un traidor no permitire que Morgana se le acerque a mi hijo

Chernov muy tarde ya lo encontro

fin del capitulo cinco

Hola lamento mucho el retaso aqui esta el quinto capitulo proxima semana estara listo el siguiente nos leemos


	6. Chapter 6

DESTINADO A ALGO MAS

CAPITULO SEIS

LA BATALLA FINAL

Morgana -muajajaja al fin te encontre entregame esas gemas o tu hijo pagara las concecuencias

Papa -no permitire que le hagas daño Morgana

Filo oye Morgana te propongo un trato yo a cambio de papa pitufo

Morgana dejame ver el alma del ilusionista a cambio de mi gran rival muy bien

En ese momento Morgana se lleva al chico ante la mirada de todos los presentes por mas que trataban de evitarlo por suerte no estaba todo perdido Arquimides habia logrado encontrar a Lisandra y entre todos idearon un plan de rescate

Abuelo MORGANA LIBERA A MI HIJO ENTREGAME A MI NIETO Y TALVEZ TE PERDONE

Morgana (entono burlon) o que el buho me va a morder jaja (en ese momento ve a su hermana tratando de entrar) ¿QUE? HIJO DETEN A ESE REMEDO DE BRUJA

Chernov ¿como de que no mamacita? vieja bruja me las pagaras

En ese momento comienza una encarnisada pelea mientras papa y Valiente trataban de salvar a Filo desafortunadamente la malvada bruja habia adqurido mas fuerza que nunca y termina derribandolos

Fortachon DEJA A MI HERMANO MALVADA BRUJA

Morgana despues de que todo este tiempo lo humillaste y lo lanzaste fuera de tu aldea ahora resulta que lo quieres pues ve despidiendote de el y tambien de tu padre

Fortachon NO

Mientras

Chernov ma le pegue a la bruja

Pero no habia sido asi por suerte Estela la habia ayudado a salvarse pronto le explico lo que habia que hacer para detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

Lisandra alto bruja del averno

Morgana LISANDRA

Chernov madre ya me deshce de ella

Morgana claro ya vi que no puedes hacer nada bien fuera de mi camino inutil

Chernov si no fuera mi madre

Estela Filo ¿estas bien?

Filo ahora lo estoy

Valiente que romántico ahora tienes que detener a Morgana

La batalla habia tomado forma solo habia que dar tiempo que los planetas volvieran a tomar su curso por suerte los guardianes recuperaron fuerza y Chernov se dio cuenta de la verdad q pues Morgana no era su madre ella habia tomado su cuerpo para cumplir su venganza al final la malvada bruja fue derrotada yonvertida en piedra

Filo Lisandra eres tu gracias al cielo que estas bien

Papa no fue grve vivira

Lisandra claro que vivire hijo soy imortal

Chernov perdoname Filo yo no tengo perdon

Voz Chernov tienes el perdon

Chernov mama ersetu

Hada mi niño es tiempo de que vengas conmigo

Chernov adios a todos y gracias(desaparecen)

Mas tade

Lisandra ahora es tiempo de irnos por suerte trahe mi aerreoplano conmigo

(Arqumides solo ruedan los ojos)

Fortachon ¿?¿que pasa porque no avnsamos?

Gruñon si esta cosa no se muevae nos iremos a casa flotando

En ese momento Filo no pensaba en otra cosa mas que salvar a su familia

Papa ¿donde esta Filosofo?

Lisandra se salio del avion

Fin del capitulo seis

Hola en este momento satengo ya el sexto capitulo la proxima semana sera el siguente y ultimom capitulo nos leemosde la


	7. Chapter 7

DESTINADO A ALGO MAS

ULTIMO CAPÍTULO

DESTINO CUMPLIDO

En ese momento el joven ilusionista salio del aeroplano en el que viajaban sin importar que su vida estuviera en riesgo

Papa ¿donde esta Filosofo?

Lisandra se salio del avion

El chico cerro las compuertas del avion e intento elevarlo por medio de un ultimo conjuro arrisgando su vida en el intento

Estela NO NOS IREMOS DE AQUI BAJA LA RAMPA

Fortachon ESTA CONTROLANDO EL AVION

Vexy RESCATALO ESTELA

Estela NO ME LO PERMITE

Justo en ese momento sin que nadie se diera cuenta Filo encontro un modo de comunicarse con el resto y explicar la razon por la que hacia todo esto

Filo(hablando atravez de Valiente) se bien lo que hago es la unica forma

Papa Filosofo no lo hagas

Filo adios

En ese mmento ante la mirada atonita de todos el avion despego dejándolo bajo el agua por suerte el pequeño Astro reaciono y se teletransporto para salvar a su herrmano mayor y ambos sanos y salvos

Mas tarde en la aldea

Filo (despertando)¿ que paso?

Lisandra ¿recuesdas cuando nos conocimos?

Filo si jeje nos conocimos en estas mismas circunstancias se termino estamos a salvo gracias a todos

En ese momento toda la aldea entro a la enfermeria pues querian saber como estaba el ilusionista

Valiente que susto nos diste muuchacho

Fortachon quisas un poco de ejercicio te caiga bien despues de medio ahogarte

Valiente ¿que parte de lo acaban de operar no entendiste?

Fortachon perdname la vida

Pitufina Vexy y yo te trajimos unas flores

Goloso yo te iiva a traer un pastel pero alguien (refiriendose a los pitufines ) se comio el ppastel

Sassette pero no hay problema nostros tambien hicimos uno

Tontiin yo te traje mis mejores rocas (se tropiesa y se cae con todo y piedras por suerte Filo raciono rapido y nadie salio herido)

Ya habian pasado varios dias y todo volvio a la normalidad y Filo continuo con sus lecciiones de hechiseria se habia prometido proteger a su aldea de cualquier peligro claro tambien tenia tiempo para el amor y quisas algun dia el y Estela se casarian por lo pronto se encargaria de proteger a su aldea de las fuerzas del mal

FIN

Hola ya se esta cortito para se el capitulo final pero bueno me quede si ideas esta por lo pronto sera mi ultima historia de los pitufos por mientras escribire de ottrras series nos leemos muy pronto


End file.
